1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energizing system for video cameras and lights and more particularly to a system which uses adapter modules and which makes it possible to use a light unit of a standardized type with any one of a number of different types of cameras in such a manner as to avoid waste of equipment and power, provide lower carrying weights, facilitate and make operation more convenient, lower expenses of manufacture and distribution and better meet the needs of consumers at lower costs to consumers.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There have been many important advances in design and manufacture of video cameras, including those which make it possible to operate under very low ambient light conditions. There are, nevertheless, many circumstances in which it is desirable to use a light unit in conjunction with a video camera. Typically, a light unit has been used which attached to the video camera. To energize the light unit, it is connected to a battery pack which is also attached to the camera thereby increasing the carrying weight of the camera, or it is connected through a cable to a separately carried battery pack. In either case, there are resulting inconveniences to the user. The result is that light units have been used to only a very limited extent and have not been available for use in many circumstances in which it would have been desireable to do so.